Lock-Jaw
Lock-Jaw is a heavyweight robot built by Mutant Robots which competed in the first two seasons of ABC's BattleBots reboot. Its main weapons were a 360-degree grabbing jaw and two flamethrowers which were mounted to aim downwards. The main strategy of Lock-Jaw's weapon was to grab onto something, then rotate the entire chassis so the flamethrowers would fire downwards onto the opponent. The jaws themselves resemble Root Canal's jaws, only with one top jaw and not two like Root Canal. In Season 1, Lock-Jaw performed decently, defeating Overhaul in the qualifying rounds but losing to Overhaul in a rematch in the round of 16. For Season 2, Lock-Jaw was completely rebuilt with a smaller body, 4 skinny wheels instead of 6 thick wheels, a triangular plow that has 2 little teeth at the bottom to get underneath others robots that can be attached to the back and pair of spring powered flipping jaws that can also act as a grabbing weapon much like Season 1, but they are also interchangeable with a pair of grabbing jaws that are similar to the jaws of Karcas 2. For Season 3, Lock-Jaw was converted into a modular bot with one set-up including a vertical spinner with lifting arms on each side. This is very similar to the weapon of Yeti, and it could be because Lock-Jaw lost to Yeti that this change was made. Its jaws are now another option for the robot during competition. However, Lock-Jaw did very poorly in Season 2, losing to Yeti in the qualifying rounds by a unanimous decision after its weapon was disabled and one of the drive motors burned out towards the end of the fight and after receiving a wildcard for its close fight, Lock-Jaw went up against Brutus (built by Adam Bercu) in the Round of 32 and lost by a controversial 2-1 split decision. Robot History ABC Season 1 Lock-Jaw's first ever battle was against Overhaul. This match was very close, with both robots being aggressive and using their grabbing weapons to great effect. At the end of the match, Lock-Jaw rammed Overhaul into the screws, flipping it onto its back. The match then ended, but Lock-Jaw made one last late charge into Overhaul, getting its jaws caught in Overhaul's weapon system. The match was over, but Donald Hutson attempted to free Lock-Jaw from Overhaul, which made some of the Team JACD members upset. This culminated in Team JACD refusing to shake hands with Donald Hutson post-match in a very controversial turn of events. Lock-Jaw won on a very close 2-1 judges decision and advanced to the round of 16, where it once again faced Overhaul, which had received one of the four wild card slots available. At the beginning of the match, the two robots charged at each other, but Overhaul got the upper hand and punctured one of Lock-Jaw's tires with its crushing arm. It then carried Lock-Jaw around the BattleBox. While Lock-Jaw was struggling to free itself, it managed to blow out something in its electronics, crippling it severely. Overhaul ended up folding Lock-Jaw over its own weapon, hindering its mobility even more. Eventually, Lock-Jaw stopped moving entirely and was promptly counted out, but not before using its flamethrowers in an attempt to do damage (though it did little). Overhaul won by KO at 2:01 and Lock-Jaw was eliminated from the competition. Lock-Jaw was due to compete in a nine bot rumble at the end of the tournament, but due to time restraints in filming, the rumble never happened. ABC Season 2 Lock-Jaw's first match in Season 2 was against Yeti. In the beginning, Lock-Jaw went straight at Yeti and was ready to flip it, but Yeti turned to the left side of the BattleBox and Lock-Jaw missed. This hurt Lock-Jaw as Yeti raised its lifting forks and started hitting and flipping Lock-Jaw multiple time with its spinning drum. These hits did some damage to one of the front wheels of Lock-Jaw, but it was still moving. Unfortunately, the motor running the jaws shifted slightly and the power cables were severed, leaving it unable to load the jaws again. After this, Lock-Jaw stopped Yeti's drum for the first time and got its jaws onto Yeti's spinning drum. Yeti damaged Lock-Jaw's jaws with its spinning drum and tried to escape with its lifting forks, but its rear got caught onto Lock-Jaw's jaws and pushed it under the pulverizer. When Yeti managed to escape, it didn't take long before Lock-Jaw had clamped its drum again, and it took Yeti to the screws. Toward the end of the match, one of Lock-Jaw's drive pods started pouring out smoke and sparks. The wheel that Yeti had made contact with on the first hit of the match was finally stalled, limiting its driving ability. Yeti got the last few hits in with its spinning drum and went straight into Lock-Jaw's jaws before the time ran out. Yeti won on a unanimous judge's decision and went through to the round of 32. However, Lock-Jaw was awarded one of the eight wild cards and thus also went through as the 17th seed, the highest ranked wild card. This put Lock-Jaw back to the main competition, where it faced the No.16 seed Brutus. For this match, Lock-Jaw added a rear triangular-shaped plow in hopes of fending off Brutus' weapon and used a pair of grabbing jaws instead of flipping jaws. Lock-Jaw approached Brutus with the plow and managed to keep Brutus from doing any damage. Brutus continued to attack as the two robots circled each other for several seconds. Lock-Jaw continued to play defence but managed to get underneath Brutus for a second. After more circling, Lock-Jaw again got underneath and pushed Brutus into the screws weapon-first, leaving the screws to stop for a second before restarting. Time ran out and the judges awarded a split decision victory to Brutus, eliminating Lock-Jaw from the tournament. Lock-Jaw wasn't finished yet as it participated in a small rumble with Stinger: The Killer Bee and Ghost Raptor. The rumble started off well for Lock-Jaw as it was able to flip Stinger over twice and help remove one of Stinger's wheels. Despite taking minor damage to one of its own wheels, Lock-Jaw won a unanimous judges decision when time ran out. Wins/Losses *Wins: 2 *Losses: 3 Faruq Tauheed Introductions "Call in the surgeon general. There's about to be a massive outbreak. There's no vaccines to protect against LOCK-JAW!" "Give up all hope in the BattleBox. No one can hear you scream when you have a serious case of LOCK-JAW!" "He’s the ayatollah of the remote controlla! Here with a modern marvel of wreck-nology, it’s LOCK-JAW!" "Hey kids, do you like lollipops? You get one free with your tetanus shot. Don't worry, it'll only hurt forever. It's LOCK-JAW!" "This bot went to any Ivy League Jaw School and graduated Magna Doom Laude. It's LOCK-JAW, Esquire!" Trivia *Lock-Jaw is the only robot to defeat a robot, and then be subsequently defeated by that same robot in the following round in one season. *Lock-Jaw was one of the first robots to compete on TV and be armed with a spring powered flipper. *Lock-Jaw is one of three robots to appear in a more recent Pizza Hut commercial. The other two are Stinger and Bronco. Category:Heavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots armed with grabbing weapons Category:Robots armed with Flamethrowers Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Wild Card Winners Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Robots armed with flipping weapons Category:Consolation Rumble Winners Category:Robots from California